Una pelea que termine en romance
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Algunos profesores están cansados de las peleas entre Arthur y Alfred y deciden ponerlos a trabajar juntos, qué pasará después de seguir discutiendo estando en eso?.. Arthur tiene una buena razón para ser esquivo y Alfred para molestarlo tanto USUK


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya~

* * *

En cualquier escuela, secundaria, institución o academia existen enamorados y de eso no hay quien pueda negarlo. Pues, en una prestigiosa academia hay alumnos de todo el mundo, desde América hasta Oceanía; pero lo que quiero contar es algo muy corto sobre un europeo y un norteamericano.

Son Arthur Kirklant y Alfred F. Jones, el primero es muy orgulloso y maduro, el segundo terco e infantil, uno posee preciosos ojos esmeralda y otro hermosos orbes azul cielo. Arthur está enamorado de Alfred y este no lo sabe.

Están en el mismo salón de clases y pareciese que el menor -osea Arthur- odia al mayor, es decir Alfred -aunque su actitud y expresiones no lo demuestren- ya que discuten por todo. Los profesores no desean que interrumpan más clases. Un día los dos tuvieron que trabajar juntos –y exactamente por la razón anterior-

-ya me tienes harto! –gritó el más bajo a su compañero el cual solamente se reía de la actitud de este, el menor estaba sentado en el escritorio compartido y el otro se levantó un momento-

-por qué te enojas por esto Artie? –sonreía tontamente mientras botaba a la basura una envoltura de hamburguesa-

-bloody hell! No me llames así! además sólo piensas en comida y no quieres hacer nada productivo! –estaba enojado y apenas este se volvió a sentar siguió gritándole- no puedes tan siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para acabar con esto de una vez por todas blooy git?!

-sólo no quiero hacerlo, es muy aburrido…como tú -una de dos, o era sumamente idiota o quería molestarlo lo más que podía porque le encantaba…creo que ambas-

-no soy aburrido! Deja de decir estupideces!

-qué malo, no eras un caballero?

-lo soy! Pero no con gente como tú bloody bastard!-

-ni eres tan fuerte como para alzar a una dama como caballero clásico –burló y derramó la gota del vaso-

-te voy a matar! –gritó lanzándose al cuello de él para tratar de ahorcarlo-

Este se puso en pie para detenerlo –entre risas porque le hacía mucha gracia- posando sus manos en las ajenas para que no le apretara demasiado. Eso hizo enojar más al británico, –porque no le gustaba que lo tomasen a la ligera, menos él que era de quién estaba enamorado y no quería mostrarse débil- quitó sus manos para golpearle con fuerza en el estómago

-auch! Eso dolió –se quejó con algo de dolor real- por qué te pones tan gruñón por una simpleza? Vamos, que ni siquiera Iván o Vash se enojan tan fácil como tú

-eres un verdadero idiota! –estaba rojo de cólera y sus verdes ojos brillaban llenos de furia y dolencia- si tanto te desagrada estar conmigo por qué simplemente no dejas de molestarme y te vas con los otros estúpidos?! –le miró fijo-

-es que no se te puede decir nada –suspiró- Artie, sólo era broma, sí? –trató de calmarlo, ya se le había ido toda la diversión, porque nunca se da cuenta hasta que ya se ah propasado-

-ni broma ni qué mierda! Deja de joderme! –trató de volver a golpearle con más fuerza pero Alfred logró detenerlo a tiempo sosteniendo fuerte sus brazos para que no intentara nada- suéltame! Déjame! –forcejeó y su rojo en las mejillas ya no era sólo por enojo-

-no –habló firmemente y le miró fijo- cálmate ya, era una broma no es para tanto

-que me dejes te digo! –no podía mirarle, su corazón palpitaba rápido, no sólo por el forcejeo ya que el tenerlo cerca y mirándole de esa forma lo hacía sentir indefenso y valla que odiaba eso, se sintió avergonzado y quería huir, por qué tenía que ser de sentimientos débiles? Sus lagrimales no podían jugarle más sucio que amenazar con pequeñas gotitas en el borde de sus verdosos orbes- su-suéltame…!

-no hasta que te calmes –le tenía bien sujeto- puedes decirme por qué te molesta tanto que te diga esas bromas? No respondes tan feroz con los demás "idiotas" –estaba serio y quería explicaciones-

-n-no! Y suéltame! –volvió a hacer fuerza inútilmente-

-dime primero, siempre te comportas así conmigo, estoy cansado de tratar de ser amable pero eres extremadamente tsundere –trataba de estar calmo y hablar suave mirándole compasivo-

-n-no soy tsundere…! Y-y es… es que eres un idiota…! –desvió la mirada y su completo sonrojo ya era solamente por pena-

-debe de haber una razón más lógica, no crees? –se acercó a su rostro buscando sus ojos, la verdad la obtendría por las buenas o por las malas y en dado caso sería por las malas-

-y-yo…yo…yo…-estaba rojo por completo, su corazón palpitaba como loco sin parar y quería llorar de vergüenza, desvió la mirada- s-suéltame…-esta vez, su voz sonó a súplica-

El estadounidense deshizo el agarre suavemente y se vieron invadidos por un gran silencio. El cual Alfred decidió romper después de un rato

-sabes por qué es a ti a quién más molesto…?

-…? –le miró con la cabeza gacha aún-

-es porque...-se sonrojó levemente y bajó el tono de voz- Arthur…en realidad…tú m-me gustas

-eh…?! –alzó la mirada repleto de ilusión-

-e-es enserio, la verdad…-desvió la mirada pasando su mano por la nuca apenado y sonrojado, la verdad se veía bastante bien a pesar de la situación y su corazón se aceleraba mucho- la verdad desde siempre y-y por eso…

-no te molesta que yo sea así de…?

-bueno, es cierto que a veces te enojas mucho pero…digamos, eres peculiar sin embargo eres leal y …eres lo mejor que me ah pasado, así que lo demás no importa –a tal confesión el corazón de Arthur dio un vuelco dando piruetas sin parar, ya no se lo podía guardar más, era correspondido!-

-t-tú también…-habló por lo bajo agachando la mirada de nuevo totalmente apenado- eres lo mejor que tengo y… tú también me…g-gustas, Alfred…de hecho, yo te…

-amo –completó con una gran sonrisa tomando de los hombros al menor mirándole a los ojos- te amo!

No esperó más y le besó, un beso lleno de sentimientos guardados por tanto tiempo, suave, tierno. El norteamericano tomó de la cadera al británico el cual se aferró a su cuello tímidamente, lastimosamente el aire hizo falta y se separaron, mirándose formaron un paisaje con sus ojos, cielo despejado y pasto vivo, complementos perfectos, sonrieron avergonzados y volvieron a besarse. No importaba ya nada, eran solamente ellos y se amaban, lo lograron comprobar, a veces es bueno que te fuercen a hacer un trabajo el cual se convierta en una pelea que termine en romance.

* * *

espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias por leer

recibo comentarios, sugerencia, ideas para un nuevo fic o lo que quieran; a su servicio estoy

feliz fin de año y un próspero año nuevo! :D


End file.
